


kickass ex-mercs

by matamki



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flower Route, F/M, Second POV, decided to switch up from third pov lol, goths in love, normally i make the byleths gender neutral so it can go both ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matamki/pseuds/matamki
Summary: I don’t see a lot of love for these two so I made some Byleth/Shamir fluff :)





	kickass ex-mercs

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first pic on ao3 and my first ever fic ive shared lol. im not the worlds best writer because the last time i wrote, it was probably around 2+ months anyways i hope u like it!

Having five and a half years of continuous onslaught and bloodshed come and gone, it opened many new gateways to Fódland’s future, new hopes for the Adrestrian Empire, and a new system where crests were no more and those could live in peace.

Those Who Slithered In The Dark weren’t going to put up an easy fight as they proved to be a long and tedious fight. Luckily for you, you had Shamir. A Dagdan mercenary turned bowsman on your side and was quite well versed in her techniques. As long as you two had each others’ backs, nothing could come between you.

Now that nothing was lurking in between the cracks of Fódland, there was no more need for pointless bloodsheds. You never felt more at peace when you didn’t have to draw the Sword of The Creator. By the looks of it, Shamir felt the same as she lent her strength to the Knights of Seiros for everlasting peace.

After the war, you and Shamir decided to travel all of Fódland as part of your honeymoon. It was more entertaining yet interesting for Shamir to see you curious about the outside world since she got to travel and live however and wherever she pleased. Though some places piqued her interest to say the very least.

At first glance, no one can tell that you’re a couple simply because you look like siblings or just two seriously, stoic ex-mercenaries...in love. Or the two of you are just really good at acting like “friends” in a public setting, but behind closed doors, it’s a completely different story. Your aloof personalities clashed together in a way you’d never expect, it’s uncanny. Was it that you were both ex-mercenaries? Or was it being able to relate to someone who wasn’t a devout believer of the church? Either way, it worked out for both of you for the better.

You two finally decided to move to a small but nearby village in Dagda to settle down in, with Shamir’s approval of course. All of the fighting and traveling wore the two of you guys out, so you took all the free time you could get. Especially when you had children.

If anything could get past Shamir’s defenses, it was you and your two bundles of joy, and she doesn’t let her emotions show to anyone. The children proved to be both you and Shamir’s pride and joy.

Although you and Shamir decided not to change surnames, you decided to give a piece of them to your children. The oldest one, Novie, is outgoing, which neither you nor Shamir could figure out who she got that from, and takes after you a lot. Your youngest, Rhudy, is the complete opposite of his sister because when he meets new people, he tends to hide behind Shamir. She sighs when he does it, but deep down, Shamir loves it and finds it adorable.

You both let your children take interests in weapons at such a young age and you wondered if you were being bad parents, but no one had said anything to you or Shamir about it. Novie took an interest in magic and the arts of healing while Rhudy takes interest in bows and archery. You and Shamir exchanged glances, in shock and in awe, at your children taking after you. Before, Shamir never let her emotions get in the way, but now, she was able to express them more freely. Even through her cool demeanor, you could tell she was screaming on the inside.

While the two of you laid under a shady tree on a warm day, you watched your two bundles play with the village kids. It was a peaceful day, perfect even. Your eyes narrowed over to Shamir whose has been eyeing you for who knows how long.

Her stare sent shivers down your spine and you swallowed, sheepishly gathering the courage to speak. “Dear?”

“Hm?”

“Something up? You’ve been giving me a look.”

She chuckled as she laid her head on your shoulder, staring out at the children playing. “Nothing too important. I’ve just been thinking.”

You let a surprised chuckle slip through your lips as you looked down at her. “Thinking?”

“It’s funny, you know? To think fighting alongside you and your charge against Rhea would give me so many memories.” She paused as she looked down at her ring. “...I remember when I first met you, I hated you. Maybe hate is a strong word...in truth, I envied you. Your sword skills, the way you treated all your students as equals, and the way you were able to compose yourself.”

You nodded, urging her to continue. “But after seeing you in battle, I was wrong. I thought Rhea only took interest in you only because you were Jeralt’s kid. After that, I was interested to see where your path led, even if it meant crossing blades with you.”

You smiled as you kissed her cheek. “Well, I’m glad you stayed for one. I’m looking forward to creating many new memories, Shamir.”

She smiled as she kissed you, not on the cheeks, but on the lips, smirking as she pulled away from your flushed face. “Of course, my dear.”


End file.
